


Una Vida soñada

by Marcydrawarg



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Other, Pain, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcydrawarg/pseuds/Marcydrawarg
Summary: Tenía sueños. Se harán realidad o no?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hola? Bueno ésta es la primer historia que hago, realmente no estoy segura de como lo tomarán, pero espero no este mal. Acepto críticas y si me dan tips se los agradecería. 

•PRÓLOGO•

"Toda mi vida me han dicho que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad. Pero no me dijeron como debería cumplirlos ... No sabía la parte más importante. Era tan tonto e inocente."

•

"Tenía sueños inalcanzables, para alguien normal eran ridículos, pero para mí eran mi gran felicidad. Eran esa chispa de vida que tanto necesitaba ..."

•

"Pero un día simplemente esos sueños desaparecieron. Sabía la razón, pero tenia tanto miedo y tanto asco. Solo podía llorar hasta olvidarme de ellos..."

•

"Pasó tanto tiempo que no recordaba nisiquiera porque quería que esos sueños sean reales. Pero cuando te encontré. Fué un golpe a mí corazón, pero no dolía, ya no. Ahí recuperé mis sueños, pero no sabía lo que vendría después ... "

\------------------------------------------------------

\-------

"A veces es necesario salir de nuestra mente para ver la realidad. Puede doler, pero también puede haber un cambio. Solo hay que arriesgarse."

•Narración Normal•

Manic: Hey dormilón! Es hora de despertar, estamos llegando tarde! -decia detrás de la puerta-.

Sonia: Creo que lo escuche dando vueltas anoche -- susurraba mientras pasaba hacia las escaleras --

Manic: Este tonto lo volvió a hacer. --suspira--. ¡Sonic, última llamada, si no te levantas te dejamos! --gritaba molesto-.

Sonic: ... Pasó de nuevo, maldita sea ... -bosteza   
y se despereza-. ¡Ya voy, ni se les ocurra irse sin mí! -gritó fastidiado-.

Manic: Solo apúrate ¿Quieres? -decía mientras seguía a su hermana-

•Narra Sonic•

Me levanto mientras sacudo mis púas. Hoy debería sentirme mejor, al menos sé que la pasaré bien, solo quiero llegar y ver realmente como son estos festivales. Siempre me llamaron la atención, hay de todo un poco, incluyendo chillidogs, no podía creer que haya más jóvenes que también les gustara. Eso me hace feliz en parte, quiero despejarme un poco e incluso tratar de socializar si es que puedo hablar. Ojalá todo salga bien, al menos por un día.

Sonic: Listo! Demonios! Estoy ansioso y nisiquiera salimos ...Hora de ser feliz por hoy ~ ... -murmura --

•Segundos después en la cocina•

Sonia: Deberías dejar de dormir hasta tarde hermanito. -dice su hermana-. Serás un pequeño zombie azul si sigues trasnochando así. -- sonríe--.

Sonic: Si, lo sé. Simplemente no puedo aunque quiera. -- suspira -- Tengo demasiada ansiedad ... no puedo manejarlo. -dice-.

Manic: Cuando regresemos deberías descanzar, relajarte o si quieres jugamos video juegos ¿Te apuntas? -terminando de ponerse su chaleco-.

Sonic: Si, supongo. No tengo nada que hacer ...- "como si eso solucionara todo ..." -dice para sí mismo- .

•Narrador Normal•

Fué un viaje largo, el espectáculo se realizaba en medio de la ciudad, no estaban acostumbrados a viajar tanto. Pero para Sonic el hecho de hacer este viaje y poder presentarse a un evento tan grande lo llenaba de felicidad. Sólo quería distraerse y recuperar algo de lo que perdió ...  
Al llegar, notaron que había una gran cantidad de jóvenes por todo el establecimiento. Era muy colorido y animado. Por suerte tenían sus pases y no necesitaaban hacer esa larga fila que yacía delante de ellos.

•

Manic: Llegamos! Demonios, valió la pena cada billete. -decía eufórico-. Hey, iré a mirar un rato a aquella sección, los veo al rato. ¡No se pierdan!--.

Sonia: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! -decia emocionada-. Necesito comprar esto, no sabía que los venderían. -- Probandose--. Lo siento hermano, me quedaré por aquí un rato, no te molesta ¿No?--.

Sonic: Bueno ... no realmente --decia incomodo-. Creo que iré a caminar un rato, Sonia te veo en una hora para el show. Vigila a Manic por mí, sí? - se aleja-.

•Narra Sonic•

Después de alejarme de mi pequeña hermana, me dirigí a la zona de comidas. Obviamente tenía que verificar que tan buenos eran esos chillidogs que vendían. Me alegra haber ahorrado dinero para esta ocasión, seguramente regresaré a casa descompuesto, pero valdrá la pena.

Sonic: Hey! Hola, ¿podría darme el menú por favor? -- pregunté --.

Mesero: ¡Buen día joven! Aquí - entrega el menú-. Aviseme cuando quiera pedir su orden --.

Sonic: Está bien, gracias. -- Realmente tienen varios tipos de sabores, pero voy a probar tres, por ahora. -- murmuro --.

Mientras elijo los sabores que tenían, fijo mi vista sin querer a la mesa que se encuentra en mi lado derecho. No es por ser curioso, pero algo me llamó la atención. Rojo y negro. Era un erizo, un poco más grande que yo, junto con un murcielago blanco y un equidna rojo. Por un momento creí que tenían disfraces como los demás jovenes del lugar o al menos algunos de ellos. Se veían raros con esas orejas de gato. Ya veo porque Sonia se emocionó, se ven bien en el erizo...

Sonic: ¡ Que mierda! -- dije mentalmente -- Bueno, todavía no probé ningún chillidog y ya estoy alusinando. Genial. ¡Mesero! -- 

Mesero:   
Digame, que va a pedir?.--

Sonic: Deme tres con chilli bien cargados, con barbacoa y cheddar. Si tiene soda que sea de pomelo. Eso es todo por ahora. --

Mesero: Muy bien, enseguida se lo entregan -- 

Sonic: Ahh! -- bostezo -- Quiero comer y ver donde va a ser el show. Espero que esos dos no se pierdan, no tengo ganas de buscarlos con tantas personas --.

Miro por unos segundos a mi derecha y veo que el erizo oscuro me está mirando. Me sonrojo al instante casi cayendome de la silla. Demonios porque me mira... Tranquilo, seguro vió a alguien detrás mío y solo miré por casualidad. Si eso debe ser. 

...: Umm, hey estás bien? -- pregunta una voz grave cerca mío -- 

Sonic: ¡Ahh! Mierda. -- me sostuve el pecho -- Umm ... hola, per ..dón. Me hablabas? -- . (En que momento se acercó tanto???)

...: Disculpa si te asusté, te miré desde mi mesa y te veías nervioso. Te encuentras bien? -- me pregunta-- 

Sonic: Que- e?? Oh-h si, lo siento. Estoy esperando mi pedido y aún no comí nada, seguro es por eso. No te preocupes... -- decía tapando mi cara con el menú --.

...: Bueno ... esta bien?, ¿Quieres unirte a mí grupo?, estamos esperando el show y no conocemos mucho el lugar. Si te parece claro ... -- dice --.

Sonic: Oh! Sí ... la verdad me vendría bien conocer más gente creo ... -- Dejame avisarle al mesero que cambiaré de mesa ¿Sí?.

...: Claro, te espero. -- me dijo parándose detrás mío --. 

•

Son de estos momentos donde quiero encerrarme en el baño y que nadie me vea. Esto es muy vergonsozo. No creí volver a encontrar un chico guapo. Creí que ya no existían, al menos donde vivo. Supongo que aquí en la capital están todos ellos. No puedo dejar de sentirme nervioso. Necesito su telefono o su mail, si no le pido me voy a arrepentir toda mí vida ... (Parezco desesperado que horror ...).

•

...: Hey! ¿Está todo bien? Umm ... --

Sonic: ¡Sonic! -- le dije rápido --. 

...: Oh, Sonic. ¿Necesitas ayuda? -- me pregunta --.

Sonic: Resulta que van a darme el pedido ahora, no creí que fuesen tan rápidos eh ... umm? .-- 

...: Shadow -- dice y sonríe -- 

Sonic: Oh, bueno, Shadow ~... -- dije nervioso --.

(¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¿Porqué le hablé así? ¡Tragame tierra! ... )

(Después de recojer su pedido)

•Narrador Normal•

Sonic y Shadow se reunieron con el equidna y la murciélago. Al parecer la chica era su familiar y el equidna el novio de ésta. Lo sorprendente es que ellos también asistieron a este espectaculo por primera ves y no conocían mucho. Asi que se pusieron a pasear por el lugar para ver y también comprar recuerdos.

Sonic estaba nervioso cada ves que Shadow le hablaba, comparado con los otros dos, hablaba tranquilo y con ninguna pizca de nervios. Era demasiado obvio a los ojos de un experto en relaciones, claramente.

•Narra sonic•

Después de dar vueltas pudimos encontrar la sala donde iniciará el show, asi que pudimos sentarnos. Casualmente nuestras butacas estaban en la misma fila.

Sonic: Genial. Esto no lo esperaba -- murmuro nervioso en voz baja --.

Shadow: Te molesta algo?.--

Sonic: Oh, no solo estoy nervioso. Jamás estuve en un show tan grande. No estoy acostumbrado... --

Shadow: Es normal, eh ido a recitales grandes, aunque son un poco diferentes. -- dice mirando hacia el escenario --.

Sonic: Que suerte. Yo no eh salido desde hace años, no porque no quisiera, simplemente no me gustaba salir y tampoco tenía con quien ... --

(Silencio Incómodo)

Sonic: ... Pero si quieres, podemos ir a un show al que pienso ir la proxima semana. Quiero salir un poco más ¿Te parece bien? -- le pregunto --.

Shadow: Eh! ¿Es una cita? No soy muy sociable y seguro no encajo en esos lugares ... creo. -- sonríe nervioso --.

Sonic: ¡No! Digo, Sí! ... no te preocupes, eres mi invitado, no soy tan bueno con las salidas pero me gustaria salir contigo ... -- le digo --.

Shadow: Claro, entonces. Acepto tu invitación. --

Sonic: ¡Genial! Oh! Está por empezar. 

Shadow: Sonic. Acercate un momento -- me dice susurrandome --.

Sonic: Que suced ... !! ¡Hey! -- (¡Que demonios!!!) -- grito sorprendido --. ¡Shadow! ¡Bajame! ¡Me voy a caer! --(Carajo esto no está pasando ... no puede ser cierto ...)

Shadow: No vas a caerte. Además por lo que vi, eres pequeño y no vas a disfrutar el show estando ahí abajo. -- me dice tranquilo --.

Sonic: (¡Esto es un mal sueño! Creo que voy a explotar de tantos nervios ... oh dios ... que vergüenza ... ) 

Shadow: Vamos, disfruta el show. Yo te sostendre bien, no te preocupes -- me dice mirandome con una sonrisa-.

(Creo que morí y resucité ... )

•

Esto no lo esperaba. ¿Como paso esto? ¿Será que aún tengo esperanza o solo es un mal sueño del que debo despertar? ¿Acaso esto fué preparado intencionalmente? ... Si no es un sueño, porfavor ... porfavor que no se termine. Solo eso pido, solo por hoy.

Por favor ...

▶ Continúa ◀


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos ...

"No creo en los milagros, pero tengo entendido que suceden cuando menos lo esperas. Muy pocas personas tienen la dicha de que les suceda. Tendré esa oportunidad o solo es una triste mentira del destino?..."

•Narra Sonic•

No recuerdo cuantas horas dormí. Solo sé que llegué a casa solo. Creo que Sonia y Manic llegaron un rato después o eso escuché mientras me quedaba dormido. Estoy cansado y no quiero levantarme, recordar toda la adrenalida de ayer me pone más ansioso que cualquier otro día. Se preguntarán que sucedio ...

(El día anterior)

Sonic: Creo que ya es tarde ...-- . Tengo que llegar a casa temprano, te molesta?--. 

Shadow: No. Yo debería buscar a Rouge y a mi cuñado, no me dí cuenta que en que momento se fueron. -- dice mirando a su alrededor -.

Sonic: Umm ... Yo ... que-ería pedirte tú número si quieres para arreglar nuestra ¿cita?... -- le digo nervioso --.

Shadow: Oh! Sí, claro, lo siento. -- saca su móvil --.

Sonic: Toma -- le doy mi móvil --. Puedes agendar tú número y yo haré lo mismo.

Shadow: Me parece bien. Un segundo y ... listo. Entonces hablamos. O me llamas ¿Sí? --. 

Sonic: ¡Claro! Cuidate y Adiós ... 

Shadow: Adiós pequeño. -- se va agitando su mano --.

Sonic: Avisame ... cuando llegues bien ... - digo susurrando --. Bueno, eso se sintió raro. Mejor busco a esos dos, seguro se perdieron. --

(Un rato después...)

Sonic: -- cansado de caminar -- Definitivamente no sé donde se metieron ... -- suspiro --. Mejor me voy adelantando. Quiero dormir ... --.

(Llegando a su casa)

Sonic: Vamos Sonic, solo será un mensaje ... solo uno --mirando la pantalla del móvil --. 

•En el chat•

...: Hola? Shadow?

...: Sonic?

Sonic:   
Hola, sí. Lo siento, quería saber si llegaste bien ... ¿te molesto?

Shadow:   
No, para nada. Aún sigo en viaje, gracias por preguntar. 

Sonic:   
Oh bueno, me alegro. Yo acabo de acostarme, fué un día agotador :(

Shadow:   
Me alegro, espero que puedas dormir lo suficiente. Yo estoy cerca, quieres seguir charlando mientras llego? ;)

Sonic:   
Me parece bien. Aún no llegan mis hermanos así que puedo seguir hablandote. Jeje :3

Shadow:   
Genial! Y dime, no quiero incomodarte pero ... que edad tienes? No logré preguntarte cuando estabamos en el show :|

Sonic:   
Ups! Mí error, lo siento. Tampoco se me ocurrió preguntar o preguntarte xD

Shadow:   
No te preocupes, suele sucederme :)

Sonic:   
Tengo 19. En dos días cumplo 20, lo sé parezco de menos ;(

Shadow:

¡Oh! Creí que tenías al menos 17 años. Eres pequeño para tu edad o así lo veo ♡

Sonic:  
Hey! ¡No te burles de mí estatura! >:(  
Soy pequeño, pero ya soy mayor. Aunque no me gusta recordar que soy adulto...

Shadow:  
No me estoy burlando pequeño, solo me parece adorable~ Y mi respuesta, cumplí 20 hace poco, a veces me confunden con algún enpresario adinerado :v

Sonic:

Jajaja Aww! Pobre criaturita! Bueno, la verdad lo pareces. Éres alto, guapo y tú voz es tan grabe como un empresario multimillonario.

Shadow:   
¡Oh! ... wow! Que directo ♥

Sonic: 

@///@ Omg! Lo siento ... no puedo evitarlo ... que vergonzoso uwu ~

Shadow:

¡Hey! Tranquilo, gracias por la sinceridad. Además también creo que éres guapo y adorable. ;) ♥

Sonic:   
No digas eso ... haces que me ponga aún más nervioso jeje

Shadow:  
Entonces, ¿Nos vemos en la semana pequeño? :3

Sonic:  
Porsupuesto guapo~  
No me extrañes mucho ¿Ok? :3

Shadow:   
Te extrañaré, aunque suene cursi y gracioso. Te veo después y sino enviame fotos bebé ;) ♡

Sonic:   
¡Que demonios, Shadow! XD  
No te enviare fotos, pervertido uwu  
Te mando besos, conformate con eso~ >:-D

Shadow:   
Eres un pequeño malvado :(  
Ok. Cuidate, beso para tí~

\-- Visto a las 03:55 am --

•Narra Sonic•

Y así fué como me enamoré a primera vista ... Lo sé ... "¿Como puedes enamorate asi nada más?" Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero no voy a perder esta oportunidad, después de tantos años. A demás ... ¡Él es tan ... ! Todo. Guapo, alto, habla tan educadamente, tiene ojos preciosos y aunque este serio eso lo hace tan irresistible ... Espero verlo pronto, ojalá pudiese dormir y despertarme el día que lo vea ... pero eso sería muy loco. Supongo que esperaré.

•

(A la mañana siguiente)

•Manic POV•

Manic: Cuaderno, lapices, carpetas y mis querido dinero. Todo listo~ -- sonríe --.

Sonia: Buen día Many -- bosteza--.

Manic: Buen día y adiós hermana~ -- ¡Te veo en la tarde! -- grita de lejos --.

Sonia: ... No hay caso con ese niño. Necesita un novio ... -- dice --.

(En la habitación de Sonic)

Sonic: ... -- roncando --. ...   
\-- soñando --.

~( En sus sueños ...)~

Sonic: ¡Sha-adow! Despacio ... no tan rápido .. -- decía agitado --. Vas muy rápido ... he-ey! Ah~ -- gemía --.

Shadow: ... Estas apretandome ... ah~ -- moviendose más rápido --. So-onic ... ya no puedo más .. ah~ -- 

Sonic: Espe-era nonono ... AH~ ♥ --.

(Fuera del sueño)

Sonic: ¡¡AHHHHH!!! ¡Qué demonios! -- se levanta agitado --. ¡Maldita sea! Estúpido sueño ... -- Tengo que dejar de hablar con él de noche o voy a volverme loco ... -- se sienta al borde de la cama --. Me-ejor iré a comer algo.

No puedo creer que tuve un sueño humedo con él. No debería pasar todavía, apenas y lo conozco. Debo estar enfermo o algo así, es demasiado pronto o yo estoy necesitado ... Descartemos esa idea por el momento. Me alegra saber que ya no duermo en la habitación de Manic ... eso sería terriblemente vergonsozo.

(Al rato en la cocina)

Sonia: ¡Uy! Se despertó la bella durmiente~ -- dice mi hermanita --. ¿Soñaste cosas sucias hermanito?~ -- me decía con su cara perversa --.

Sonic: Sí, lo que digas y buen día hermanita -- le dije con fastidio --.

Sonia: ¡Ow! No te enojes Blue, solo bromeó. Toma, panqueques para mi pequeño hermano ~ -- decía la muy cínica -.

Sonic: Gracias, yo también te quiero -¿Te irás? -- pregunto --.

Sonia: Solo unas horas. Many vendrá tarde así que no lo esperes. Dejaré dinero para tu cena. --

Sonic: De acuerdo. Llamame cuando llegues y no compres porquerías porfavor --.

Sonia: Bueno, bueno tranquilo. No prometo nada ~ --. Te veo más tarde, bye~ -- sale de la casa --.

Sonic: ¿Está bien?. --. Supongo que a Tails no le molestará que lo visite. Veré si consiguió ese trabajo que le pedí. 

(Agarra su móvil)

Sonic: Buen día guapo, espero tengas un lindo día. Muack!~ ♡

(Mierda. Parezco una quinceañera enamorada ...)

Shadow: Buenos días pequeño. Gracias por el mensaje, tú también ten un lindo día~ ;)

▶ Continuará ◀

\-----------------------------------------------------

Denme su opinión o si hay algún error. Gracias por leer.


End file.
